


Georgia

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Mentions of Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 20:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12261456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Request: Also a Mick x Reader based off the song “Georgia” by Vance Joy would be great! :)





	Georgia

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Y/E/C stands for your eye color. Also, this fic is based on “Georgia” by Vance Joy. Some of the lyrics are used directly in the fic and I do not claim to own them.

Warnings: Angst, mentions of Mick’s nightmares

Fic:

Mick sits up in bed, his breathing quick and shallow, sweat beading at his brow. He fists his hands into the sheets as he tries to slow his heartbeat. There was a time when things were different, when the bed beside him wasn’t empty, when she was there to keep the nightmares at bay.

***

Slipping from the bed as quietly as he could, he did his best not to wake the woman sleeping beside him. He moved to the chair in the corner of his room, burying his face in his hands. The images of his nightmare haunted him and the only thing that could take his mind off of them was Y/N.

Sitting back in his chair, Mick’s gaze fell on Y/N. She was something to behold. The sheets were pulled up to her waist and her hair was laid out across the pillow. She was beautiful, perfect, there was no denying it. He watched the way her chest rose and fell with each breath. She was elegant and bold, unlike any woman he had ever met. The way she fought, the way she spoke, the way she carried herself; everything about her entranced him. She was like electricity running to his soul.

“Mick,” Y/N whispered, shifting in her sleep. Her hand slid across Mick’s side of the bed, finding it empty. She pushed herself up on the bed, brushing her hair behind her ear. “Mick?” she asked, “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Mick answered. He pressed his palm to his forehead.

“Come back to bed,” Y/N coaxed him, reaching out her hand.

“I - I can’t,” Mick told her, refusing to move from where he sat.

“Mick, I know something’s wrong,” she said, throwing back the sheets. She crawled from the bed and walked to Mick, straddling his lap. “Whatever it is, you can tell me, you know that right?” she asked him. Mick smiled to himself before pressing his lips to Y/N’s. Her lips were generous and warm and the way she kissed him could easily make him lose his mind. Breaking the kiss, Mick meets her gaze, her Y/E/C eyes innocent and wild.

Mick ran his hand through her hair as he thought it over. “I have nightmares,” Mick finally told her, “About my past. Some of the things I did … they’re terrible.”

“Mick,” she whispered, cupping his cheek in her hand, “What can I do?”

“I don’t think there is anything you can do, Love,” Mick told her, “I - I killed someone and I can never take that back.”

“But it was self defense, right?” she had asked, trying to justify Mick’s actions.

“We were children,” Mick told her, “We were at Kendricks and … and Hess, she forced us, forced me. I had to prove that I could adhere to the code and in order to do that, I had to murder my best friend.”

“Mick, I’m so sorry,” she whispered.

“Don’t be,” Mick told her, “It wasn’t your fault and it’s over. There’s nothing that can be done about it now.”

***

He never should have told her, never should have let her see inside. Mick never understood what was at stake, what he would lose. For some reason, the more he told her, the more he hated himself because every word he said troubled her mind. He didn’t want to do that to her, to force her to hear things that would cause her pain. Y/N did her best, tried to help him in any way she could, but he pushed her away. Finally, he’d pushed too hard and she had left, leaving Mick to deal with his past on his own, the way it had been before.

Mick never thought her love was worth its weight, but now that she’d come and gone, he’d finally worked it out. If he hadn’t forced Y/N out of his life, hadn’t made her believe that he didn’t want her, she would have stayed because she cared about him. Despite his past, Y/N loved him and maybe she was the only one who ever had.


End file.
